Half of Me
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: When you lose the other half of you, you feel like you're incomplete. Will you be able to hold it together or will you fall apart?
1. Breaking the News

The phone rings. I groan and think to myself why does it have to ring when I'm busy watching the TV. I choose to ignore it hoping whoever it is will call back later on. Soon the phone stops ringing. I carry on watching the football match. The phone rings again and again I do not answer it. But it doesn't stop. I mute the TV and pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed.

"Uh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Cal. But, you need to come to the hospital." I hear Lofty's voice at the other end.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"Please, just come to the hospital."

"Lofty, what is it?" I raise my voice.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just get over here as soon as possible, mate."

Lofty's answer only tightens the knot in my stomach. I end the call and grab my keys. I jump into the car driving to the hospital like a mad man. Too man thoughts run through my head. Then suddenly it hits me. Ethan. Had something to happen to him?

 _Dear, God, please let it not be Ethan. Please let it be anyone but, Ethan._

I pull up in the car park and practically run into the ED. The department is busy but, I don't really care at the moment. All I want to is why I'm needed here. I see Noel at reception. I briskly walk over to him.

"Noel, have you seen Lofty?"

Noel shakes his head.

"Do you know where he might be?" I ask urgently.

"He might be in cubicles."

I thank him and head through the doors to where cubicles are. I look around seeing if I can spot Lofty anywhere. I suddenly catch Zoe with Lofty. They see me and I can tell by their expressions that whatever it is it's not good news. I cautiously walk up to them.

"Zoe? What's going on?" I ask.

Zoe opens the door to her office and gestures all of us to go in. All three of us bustle into her office. Zoe closes the door behind her. She then walks over to her desks and stands in front of it.

"I think you should sit down." She gestures to the office sofa. Taking I seat I nervously tap my knees waiting to hear what she has to say. I look towards Lofty. He just looks at me then at Zoe.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but a few hours ago Dixie and Iain were called out to a shout. There had been an incident involving a stabbing."

I look at her still confused. Zoe inhales deeply before continuing.

"I'm afraid the stabbing victim was Ethan."

Silence. All I hear is the beating of my heart thumping against my chest. I shake my head hoping I've only misheard what Zoe has told me.

"Excuse me?" I say. "No, it can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is." Zoe clarifies.

I stop tapping my knees. Ethan? Stabbed? How?

"But, he is okay?" I ask, my worry getting worse.

Zoe doesn't speak and neither does Lofty. I look between the two of them.

"Please, tell me he's alive." I demand.

Zoe comes over to me, kneels down to my level and places a hand on my knee. My breath hitches.

"I'm so sorry, Cal but, by the time Dixie and Iain arrived Ethan had lost a lot of blood. They..."

"Tell me he's not dead!" I cut her off.

"Listen to me, Cal," Zoe replies softly, "They tried everything they could but, with the amount of blood that he'd lost they couldn't restart his heart. I'm afraid he had to be intubated and is now breathing with the help of a ventilator."

She lets the silence fill the room. I look at her with tears in my eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly at the news.

"At the moment we don't know. All we can do is hope Ethan's body can repair itself and he pulls through."

"Can I go and see him?"

Zoe nods. I get up from the sofa and exit her office. I sigh deeply before heading towards ICU.


	2. Hopelessness

Inside ICU it is deadly silent apart from the beeping of the machine that's keeping Ethan alive. I pull up a chair beside him and sit down next to him. I watch as his chest rises and falls as the ventilator helps him to breath. He looks so peaceful sleeping. Tears slide down my cheeks as I stroke his hair.

"Oh, Ethan. What happened to you?" I whisper hoping he would wake up and answer me. But, of course he doesn't.

"How could I have let this happen to you? Why wasn't I there to protect you? Me, your big brother. I should have been there."

There is a quiet knock at the door. Lofty silently enters the room and closes the door behind him.

"How you holding up?" Lofty asks me.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just be there for him."

"What's the point?" I say. "What's the point in staying when he'll never wake up?"

"You don't know that, Cal."

"Don't I? We've seen patients like this and they've never woken up."

"Yeah, but we've also seen patients who have woken up from comas. Ethan will wake up."

"I just feel so helpless. And I'm a doctor."

Suddenly the machine starts to beep erratically and I see Ethan's entire body is fitting.

"He's having a seizure. Let's get him on his side." I say as I push the emergency button. With the help from Lofty we manage to turn Ethan on his side. Zoe soon arrives and takes in charge.

"Let's give him 5 mg of Diazepam."

Once the medication is injected, Ethan calms down and we turn him back over onto his back.

"What happened?" Zoe asks me and Lofty as soon as we are okay with his vital signs.


End file.
